


Baby Bump

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Horny Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Dean, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, past castiel/omc(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean was more than a little bit obsessed with the growing swell of Castiel's baby bump.





	Baby Bump

Dean pressed his lips to the small of Castiel’s back while he crooked his fingers and brushed against his boyfriend’s prostate. Under him Castiel jerked, moaning, as his hole clenched down around Dean and he shoved his round ass back against Dean’s fingers.

“You’re so gorgeous.” He breathed it against the small of Castiel’s back before leaning back to focus on moving his fingers, loosening and teasing his boyfriend, while Castiel released a particularly loud moan.

“Are you going to keep teasing me or are you going to fuck me?” Castiel’s voice was rough with arousal and tinged with desperation.

“What happened to all that patience you’re supposed to be known for?” Dean continued to lazily rub against Castiel’s prostate while his other hand reached forward to stroke at the growing swell of Castiel’s stomach where their child was developing.

“It disappeared shortly after you knocked me up and now  _your_  child has turned me into a horny mess.” Castiel’s blue eyes narrowed at him but the flush to his cheeks had Dean grinning. “Now  _fuck me_  or—”

Dean rubbed more insistently at Castiel’s prostate until his boyfriend’s mouth dropped open, his eyes hooded and Castiel started to rock back against him trying to get Dean’s fingers deeper. “Shhhh.” Dean fingers scissored to continue working Castiel open and grinned as Castiel whimpered, “I’ve got you.”

He kept pressing against Castiel’s inner muscles and carefully stretching him until Castiel felt loose enough. Dean slowly withdrew his fingers, slicked himself up and guided his cock towards Castiel’s pretty pink hole.

A condom no longer necessary since it wasn’t like he could accidently knock Castiel up twice at this point.

The first few inches in had Castiel moaning and trying to shove his hips back into him but Dean held him in place and greedily took control of the pace. “Cas.” He chuckled lightly, “You’re so desperate.”

“You try sitting through three classes about to crawl out of your skin and see how well you can hold yourself back.” Castiel shifted on the bed and spread his knees apart, back bowing as best it could with the round swell of his belly. Dean knew Castiel was preparing for a rough fucking, his favorite kind of sex, but Dean had no intentions of that.

He rolled his hips forward and sunk a little deeper, watching as his entire cock disappeared into Castiel’s plump ass until he was buried balls deep and groaning deeply at the pleasure brought on by the tight clench of Castiel’s hole. “ _Dammit Dean_.” Castiel’s ass clamped down on Dean as his boyfriend shoved back against him trying to encourage him to move.

Dean started off gripping Castiel’s hips and lazily fucking in and out. He made sure to angle for Castiel’s prostate, swiveling his hips and focusing on the way Castiel’s fingers yanked on the sheets, as he started to snap his hips forward so the smack of skin against skin steadily filled the room.

From his position he could see the flex of Castiel’s muscles under his skin and the wild dark hair from where he’d ran his fingers through it earlier. But Dean couldn’t see the evidence that he’d managed to put a baby in Castiel.

A sight that Dean gleefully enjoyed often.

He moved closer while working his hips forward and reached down to stroke against Castiel’s baby bump. The feeling of it had his eyes slipping closed and delight bubbling inside him. He was going to be a  _Dad_  to a baby he’d helped make with Castiel.

There was a smug kind of pride in that fact. He’d had to watch Castiel from afar, watched him bring one-night-stands back to their apartment and observed him with what were now ex-boyfriends, before he’d gotten a chance with Castiel and been able to move beyond simply being roommates.

Now _he_ was the one who had knocked Castiel up, not any of those other guys who had been with Castiel, and it was impossible not to mentally preen at the fact.

Dean draped himself over Castiel’s back, hand lightly touching the evidence of their growing child, while his hips kept lazily rocking forward. He dragged it out for a little while longer, listening to Castiel moaning under him, before his hand moved to start jerking his boyfriend off.

Each stroke of his hand over Castiel’s cock had Castiel tightening down around him. He could hear his breathing picking up the closer Castiel got to his orgasm. His pace slowed as he focused on dragging Castiel to his orgasm.

“Come on, Cas. Come for me.” Under him Castiel came with a loud moan, body tightening around him. Dean could feel Castiel’s release warm on his hand and no doubt on the sheets. “Fuck, Cas.”

He was close enough to the edge that it didn’t take long before he shoved himself deep as he emptied his release into Castiel with a groan. His body warmed with his orgasm and for a moment he stayed there, cock softening inside Castiel, before finally pulling out.

His release trailed after him and started to steadily leak back out of Castiel’s ass. The sight of Castiel’s sloppy, fucked open hole had satisfaction swelling inside him but instead of immediately teasing Castiel’s rim and toying with his no doubt sensitive body Dean elected to help Castiel onto his back.

Dean stared at Castiel’s hooded eyes, his flushed cheeks and slack mouth before he leaned forward to press his lips to the baby bump. “You’re obsessed.” Castiel spoke in a teasing tone.

“You’re carrying our kid, Cas.” Dean rested his hands on it once more, “You look perfect like this.”

“Fat? I look perfect getting fat?”

“It isn’t fat, Cas. It’s a baby.” His fingers briefly touched the swell, once more marveling that he was the one who had knocked Castiel up, before his hands wandered down and he shifted Castiel’s body.

Dean hauled Castiel towards him, adjusting his position, before slipping his fingers into Castiel’s sloppy hole. He lazily teased Castiel, rubbing once more at his prostate, as Castiel jerked and whined on the sheets.

Castiel’s hole flexed around his fingers as his breathing hitched and Castiel’s mouth worked as whimpers spilled out. Dean knew how sensitive Castiel was, especially after being fucked to orgasm, but he loved seeing Castiel completely strung out and near begging.

He watched as Castiel’s cheeks darkened, the blue in his eyes disappeared as his pupils dilated and Castiel’s fingers dug into the sheets as he yanked. Dean kept teasing and touching, fingers occasionally moving up to tease Castiel’s cock, until he managed to drag Castiel, near sobbing, to a second orgasm that left Castiel completely boneless on the sheets as he panted.

After another kiss to the bump he shifted to the side. Dean laid next to Castiel and reached out to wrap an arm around him as he dragged his boyfriend against his side. Castiel only sighed in response and pressed into him as his eyes slowly drifted closed.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. There was some fluffy sex. I'm sure there are some among you who have doubted I could do fluff haha.


End file.
